Erin Phantom
by Erin Dark Masters
Summary: Pariah Dark's daughter, Erin Dark, wakes up inside vlad plasmius's lab only to be transfered into a human's body. Now she will live the life of a half ghost and half human. How will she fit in the human world or would she long for her home in the ghost zone. some language and a little bit of kissing involved!
1. Chapter 1

**A Danny Phantom fanfic that involves a few of my OC's. Of course my main OC will be Erin Masters or Erin Phantom. Gotta love that name :D**

**Erin Phantom**

**Mysterious Ghost**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She stared out at the man outside of her containment unit. The man was playing with some piece of machinery pushing a few buttons.

Her eyes searched the room that reminded her of a lab._ Where am i? This isn't mother's castle? This don't even look like the ghost zone. _

Her eyes landed on another containment unit across from her own that contained a brown haired girl in it. She noticed a wire across the room of the girls unit and followed it until the end met her own unit.

Flames appeared inside her glowing red eyes as she realized what was happening in this lab. This man was planning on combining her with this human girl.

She struggled against the restraints that held her inside her unit. The restraints glown green sending an electrical shock through her body making her growl low.

The man turned to face her and she could now see all his features. The man had a dark colored suit with a red tie, his hair is white and his eyes were blue. She also saw his hair is pulled back in a trendy ponytail when his back was turned to her.

Her red eyes narrowed. "just who the hell are you?!" she snapped at him "where is this place?!"

He chuckled gently. "My name is Vlad masters, and you, my dear, are inside a containment unit that is located inside my lab."

Her eye twitched at the word dear. " My name is Erin Dark not dear."

He chuckled again and smiled. "very well, Erin it is than."

He turned his back on her and pushed a big green button on the machine.

Erin felt like she was disappearing as her ghost form started to shrink to a smaller size._ What is he doing?_ She wondered.

When she looked at the wire that was hooked the two units together, she noticed all her ghostly energy was going into the other body.

_No. I don't want to be a part of that humans life! This isn't fair! _She just stood there,her energy being drained into the human. _Why me?_ Was the last thoughts before the transport was finished.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The brown hair of the girl in the other unit started to turn a snow white color, her brown dark eyes glown red for a second as the ghosts energy went inside her body. She could feel the change. For better or for worse she did not know, but she did feel the changes in her body.

Her blue jeans and tank top disappeared into darkness as her outfit changed into what Erin Dark was wearing before disappearing. Erin's long flowing cape with her long pitch black dress. A small crystal tiara appears above her head.

When the transformation was done the unit opened up the restraints disappeared, allowing her to walk out of her unit. Her red eyes go to Vlad.

Vlad smiled. "ah. Erin my dear, why don't you come over and give your father a big hug?"

Erin walked over to him, but as Vlad was about to wrap his arms around her she disappeared behind him grabbing him by the back of his neck.

"Old man, what have you done to me?! This isn't my original body!" by the way she sounded it sounded exactly like Erin Dark.

"ugh." He flinched as she put pressure against the back of his neck. "you know it isn't right for you to kill your own father?"

"your not even my father you welp! My father is king of all ghosts! He will never be a disgusting hum-" she cut herself off in mid sentence when Vlad transformed into a ghost.

She saw how pale his skin was with similar glowing red eyes, blacck hair and a beard. His costume was mostly made up of white tights and a tunic with black boots. His belt and gloves were black too. He also wore a white cloak lined in red with a high collar.

"What the?" she growled and whips him clear across the lab. "you're a freak. One cannot be a human, but change into a ghost."

"that Erin, is where you are wrong. You are now capable of changing into a human if you so wish. You can also change back into a ghost."

"What makes you think I will change into a human? There is nothing special about them."

"you will if you want to see what living amoung humans is like."

"again, why would I wnt to do t-" she goes silent when Plasmius pulls out a dark purple book out the words **Erin's Dairy** was printed at the top in big black bolded letters.

"Where did you get that?!" at first he chuckled before replying. "I have my ways young Erin. I read page four and you were wondering about humans. This experiment will help you into understanding how human bodies work and how human lives."

She rolled her eyes snatching the book from his grasps. "right." She closed her eyes her apparence changing to the dark brown haired girl. Her eyes went into a dark milk chocolate color and she was wearing what the human girl was wearing earlier and oddly enoughshe started felling a beating sound starting in her chest.

Her eyes widen and she took a step back. "this isn't happening! That stopped beating a long time ago!"

"calm down. Your heart started beating again because I provided you with a living human and when I transfered you into her body your heart began beating again."

She growled low, but nodded her understanding. "right." Her eyes narrowed when she saw a sly grin on vlad's face.

"I also signed you up for school a few hours before I started this experiment. You will be going to Casper High."

"tsk. You thought up everything didn't you? What is my name you gave me anyways? "Erin Masters?"

Vlad chuckled transforming back into his human half. "Erin Dark Masters to be exact."

Erin smiled. "lovely. The name has a nice ring to it." With that said Erin transformed and transported from the room.

Vlad smiled before laughing like a maniac. "Have fun my dear." He suddenly disappeared from his lab.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, that was chapter one. I know how I'll start chapter 2, but my first chapter probably sucked. Anyways, I hope this is an okay fic for my cousin NightmareShade2001. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well chapter one was a bit akward but that's because I stayed up all night and didn't have much sleep. **

**Chapter 2 coming up! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"No mother!" A young Erin Dark witnessed the scythes blade cut through the neck of her mother her body turning into nothing but green slime.

Her eyes narrowed as she flown off away from the hooded ghosts. She needed to find the Fright Knight or her father.

"Father! Fright Knight!" Her voice called out to them, but no answer. "Damn you both!" She was now even more angrier. She should just turn around and wipe all the hooded ghosts.

She suddenly felt something hard puncture her back as green blood dripped from the puncture wound. She fell to the ground, growling like an animal.

She heard hoof prints running up the hall. "You shall not harm the princess! The Fright Knight won't allow it!" she felt herself being scooped up and in front of Fright Knight.

"are you alright princess?" He asked as his horse gallops away as quick as it could.

"Never better. Where are we going?" she asked softly still thinking about what just happened to her mother.

"The king wishes to speak with you. He sent me to come get you." The horse goes through the throne doors and in front of Erin's father.

Pariah's eyes go directly to Erin. "Daughter, you will go outside until I call you inside. You aren't as powerful as you believe yourself to be."

Erin's eyes turn crimson red instead of the normal rose red. "What did you just say?! I am as powerful as you and mother!"

"**ENOUGH! I COULD EASILY KNOCK YOU OUT OR ANNIHILATE YOU! DO AS YOU ARE ASSKED!"** His hand slams hard on his thrones arm.

Erin flinched slightly nodding. "y-yes father." She jumped when a green mist appears in the room. Erin used her arm to cover her eyes and she saw the hooded ghosts.

She felt herself being yanked up and literally whipped across the room away from the mist. Everything was hard to see, but she could hear the fighting.

She stayed where she landed listening to the fighting. She noticed two of the hooded ghost float up and the Fright Knight flew up after them.

His sword glowed as he swung it downwards at the first ghost but I blue pale hand grabbed Fright Knights wrist stopping the sword just a few inches from the other ghost. The blue pale skinned ghost kicked up knocking the sword out of Fright Knight's hand.

"Grab the sword." The voice was definitely male and it looked like the one that sliced Erin's mother's head off.

The ghost that nearly got sliced by the sword went over to get it but Erin's hands suddenly glown black and she charges up a powerful ghost ray.

As the sword was picked up Erin releases the ghost ray right at the ghost easily blasting it out of excistance.

***BZZZZZZT***

Erin jolted awake from the noise that the alarm made to wake her up. She blasted the alarm to pieces with her ghost ray. "it's such an annoying fucking machine."

She got up and walked to her closet. She opened the door and took out a black long- sleeved shirt that was glittery and picked up a long flowing black skirt.

She changed and left to go downstairs. She walked right past Vlad ignoring his question. She wanted to go to the school already.

(Time skip)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Erin walked into the school doors and almost instant silence welcomed her. _Great. The silence is a lovely welcome for me._

She walked down turning into the high school office and bumping right into a boy. She growled and shoved the boy out of her way.

"Hey! That wasn-" A blue wisp came from the boys mouth and his eyes flash green. _A ghost?_

Erin ignores the boy as the secretary in the office handed her an agenda and her schedule. "Okay, miss Masters, I will get someone to show you around the school." Erin nodded.

The boy walks over. "I'll gladly show her around since I'm already here."

The secretary nodded. "very well Mr. Fenton. She is all yours." She goes back to organizing the papers on her desk.

Erin eyes the boy. "Let's get this done and over with. I have better things to do than hang with you." She walked out of the office.

Danny sighed and followed her out. "what is your first class?" he asked staying quiet about his questions of her being a ghost quiet.

"Social Studies with Mrs. Juniper. What do you have?" She asked back.

"The same class so you won't be getting rid of me that easily." He stated as they walked into Juniper's room.

They went through the school day doing the same thing and having the same classes too.

Finally, they heard the bell ring for the lunch bell. "you can sit with Tucker, Sam, and I if you want."

"tsk. I wouldn't waste my time with a bunch of losers like you." Erin walked past Sam and Tucker, heading for the cafeteria.

_Just quickly eat my lunch and get back to Mr. Lancer's for my next class. That should be easy to do._ She thought to herself.

She walked inside and quickly sat in the last table by herself. _What am I talking about? I don't need food. I never needed to eat food before._

She looked down at her own feet, thinking to herself. _What was I thinking when I wrote that entry in my dairy? Being human sucks._

She suddenly smiles. _But adoptive daddy said I could turn into a ghost if I wanted to._

Erin stood up from the table to go outside, but Dash and Paulina came over to her. She raised one eye brow. "what do you two want?"

"oh, we just had to come see the new girl. What's your name loser?" Paulia giggled. "Dash, she has some Dressing issues."

Dash nodded. "It's like having another goth chick in this school. If your going to dress goth at least look good in doing it."

Erin's eyes flashed red before going back to brown. Her hand lashed out, grabbing dash by the neck and easily hoisting him up. She slams him onto the table she was seating at before sliding him down the table.

Dash screamed as he slid down the table, His face smacked right into the next table. His nose made a loud crack sound and started pouring blood.

Erin looked at paulina, which made paulina scream and runs away from her. "No one fuck with me."

She ran after Paulina, leaping onto the table, running across it without stepping in anyone's lunch.

She leaped across tackling Paulina down to the ground her fist raised for a strike at the popular girls face.

A hand gripped Erin's hard, making Erin look up at Danny. "get your damn hands off me wel- danny."

"No. Your new here, but that doesn't mean you can go around and beat the crap out of people."

"Whatever. I'm leaving anyways." She ripped her hand away from him and pushed pass him.

She started walking towards the doors again, giving off a bad vibe to anyone that wanted to go near her.

She finally opened the door only to have a black wisp come from her own mouth. _A ghost is nearby._ Was her thoughts before transforming into her ghost form.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A Cliff Hanger! It may take me a while to update because I have to think up a new ghost unless someone doesn't mind me using an OC ghost of theirs. **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**


End file.
